kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saral Seymour
Saral Seymour, also known as the Snake Orphnoch, is the third member of Carter's trio in Kamen Rider 555. He is also one of the Renegades. He briefly used the Omicron belt. Saral Seymour Personality He is a young man with an overly eccentric personality prone to incredibly fast speeches & constant mood swings; it's possible he suffers a form of ADD. Saral is often inconsiderate & selfish, but he's always been straight-up & honest about his feelings with people in his life. His greatest past-time is to play his guitar, but due to his hand injury, it often reminds him of the regrets he had as a human. TV Series He played the guitar in his younger days, but sabotage from his teacher destroyed some of the motor-skills in his left hand, forcing him to abandon his music. He is later made a 'sired' Orphnoch by Edmund Porter as an example to Carter & Violet of how Orphnoch must make allies, using a snap of his finger to trigger his transformation into Snake Orphnoch. Learning of the changes after his enhanced ability to smell cost him a part-time job & being targeted by a corrupt employer, Saral decides to abuse his power for personal gain when he encountered Phi, with Carter coming to his aid. He greatly mistreats Violet accidentally due to her crush on him. Continuing to struggle with his nature as an Orphnoch, Saral ends up living with Carter & Violet, although he is the least concerned about protecting humans. At times he sides with Smart Brain over Carter & Violet, but his powerful & soft-hearted conscience often stops him from committing heinous acts at the last second. He eventually develops a partnership with Kendrick, which results in many harebrained schemes to win the respected woman of their desire, & bonded with Abner. He briefly wore one of the six Omicron gears under Carter's term in Smart Brain, the two switched roles, with Saral throwing away his Omicron belt at Carter out of disgust for his friend's new attitude. Saral would later save & befriend an orphaned boy, Abner Bell, from a fire. Little did he know it's the future Orphnoch King. Eventually, Saral & his friends eventually figured out that Abner is the king the Orphnochs has been waiting for & the Kamen Riders face him in a final epic battle. Unfortunately, both Saral (as Snake Orphnoch) & Eric (as Delta) are powerless to stop the Arch Orphnoch as it took Phi & all of the riders to stop him. After the final battle, Saral watches the orphanage (now run by Eric & Magdalene) before he departs for an unknown destination. Near the end of the series, Saral, Violet, & Carter were on humanity's side. However, the humans didn't trust the Orphnnochs & demanded proof of their loyalty by sabotaging Smart Brain. Unfortunately, it was a trap by Smart Brain & the trio was brutally defeated by Smart Brain's most powerful creation, the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Violet was mortally wounded & Saral tended to her as she faded away. It was in their final moments that Saral confessed his love for Violet. Not long after Violet expired, Saral ran a suicide attack & was eaten alive by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Carter, being the only survivor was recovered, but also tricked into thinking that it was the humans that deceived them & vowed revenge for his friends. Forms Snake Orphnoch In his Orphnoch form, he is themed after a venomous snake. He has never revealed his second Orphnoch form, but he can spit acidic venom at his opponents & has great physical strength. Saral always assists Eric on fighting Orphnochs in this form. Rider Forms Omicron The Smart Buckle gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 175-195cm *'Weight': 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) *'Punch': 2 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 4 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 25 m *'Run': 100 m / 6.5 seconds The Smart Buckle gives Saral the following statistics when he transform. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Smart Buckle. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In all Omicrons, this path is yellow when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed': 100m /5.8 seconds Once the transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Arsenal Phi *SB-555B Phi Driver - Phi's transformation belt. **SB-555P Phi Phone - The control unit of the Phi Gear. ***Phi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Armor. *SB-555C Phi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Phi Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. Omicron *Smart Buckle - Omicron's transformation belt. *Axel Ray Gun - A gun with a similar design to Phi's SB-555H Phi Edge & SB-555P Phi Phone. *SB-RTV Gyro Attacker - A motorcycle with the same design to SB-555V Auto Vajin. See Also *Naoya Kaido - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Troops Category:Orphnoch Category:Temporary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters